graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Catelyn Stark (serial)
o.P. – od Podboju Aegona. w Riverrun |śmierć = w Bliźniakach |pochodzenie = Riverrun |płeć = Kobieta |włosy = Rude |skóra = Blada |miłość = Brandon Stark Eddard Stark |sojusznicy = Brienne z Tarthu Lysa Arryn |wrogowie = Ród Lannister Ród Frey |ród = Ród Tully Ród Stark |debiut = Nadchodzi zima |ostatni występ = Deszcze Castamere |aktor = Michelle Fairley |znanyjako = Cat Pani Kamienne Serce Bezlitosna Matka Milcząca Siostra |tytuł = Pani Winterfell |narodowość = Dorzecze Westeros |status = Nie Żyje Wskrzeszona (w powieści) |rodzina = Hoster Tully – ojciec Minisa Whent – matka Eddard Stark – mąż Robb Stark – syn Jeye Westerling – synowa (w powieści) Talisa Stark – synowa (w serialu) Sansa Stark – córka Tyrion Lannister – zięć Arya Stark – córka Bran Stark – syn Rickon Stark – syn Brandon Stark – narzeczony/szwagier Lyanna Stark – szwagierka Benjen Stark – szwagier Brynden Tully – stryj Lysa Tully – siostra Jon Arryn – szwagier Robert Arryn – siostrzeniec Petyr Baelish – szwagier Edmure Tully – brat Roslin Frey – szwagierka Olyvar Frey – szwagier Willamen Frey – szwagier Benfrey Frey – szwagier Jyanna Frey – szwagierka Della Frey – bratanek Osmund Frey – bratanek Perwyn Frey – szwagier }}Catelyn Stark z domu Tully (wym. /'kætlɪn 'tʌli/) – trzecie dziecko i najstarsza córka lorda Riverrun i Najwyższego Lorda Tridentu Hostera Tully’ego oraz lady Minisy z rodu Whent. Siostra lady Lysy i Edmure’a Tully’ego, szwagierka Jona Arryna i ciotka Robert Arryn. Pod koniec rebelii poślubiła lorda Winterfell i Namiestnika Północy Eddarda Starka, i stała się panią Winterfell. Jest matką piątki dzieci: Robba, Sansy, Aryi, Brana i Rickona Starków. Historia Wczesne Lata W dzieciństwie Catelyn zastępowała ojcu syna. Dzieciństwo spędziła w Riverrun, gdzie zaprzyjaźniła się z Petyrem Baelishem. Chociaż on ją kochał, Catelyn traktowała go jak młodszego brata. Kiedy zakwitła, została zaręczona z Brandonem Starkiem. Zaślepiony miłością Petyr wyzwał Brandona na pojedynek. Brandon wygrał, ale oszczędził jego życie ze względu na narzeczoną. Niedługo potem Szalony Król skazał ojca Brandona i jego samego na śmierć przez spalenie żywcem. Catelyn musiała wyjść za młodszego brata Brandona, Eddarda. W swoją noc poślubną spłodzili pierwszego syna - Robba – a potem Ned wyruszył na wojnę. Kiedy tron Roberta był bezpieczny, Eddard powrócił do żony. Małżeństwu szybko rodziły się kolejne dzieci: Bran, Arya, Sansa i Rickon. Gra o tron Po śmierci Jona Arryna, Catelyn otrzymała od siostry Lysy list, w którym poinformofała ją, że to Lannisterowie zabili jej męża. Robert wyruszył na Północ, żeby mianować Neda nowym namiestnikiem. Catelyn popierała propozycję króla, mimo że oznaczało to dla niej rozstanie z mężem i częścią dzieci. Kiedy mały Bran spadł z wieży, jego matka pogrążyła się w depresji. Opłacony przez Jaimego zbir próbował zabić chłopca, gdy ten leżał nieprzytomny. Branowi udało się przeżyć tylko dzięki swojemu wilkorowi, który przegryzł mężczyźnie gardło. Jako że oprych miał przy sobie kosztowny nóż z valyriańskiej stali, Catelyn sądziła, że łotr działał na zlecenie możnego lorda. Aby wyjaśnić sprawę wyruszyła drogą morską do stolicy, żeby zobaczyć się z mężem. Stary przyjaciel, Petyr, powiedział jej, że sztylet należał do niego, a teraz jest własnością Tyriona Lannistera. Catelyn spotkała się z mężem i wszytko mu opowiedziała; Ned poprosił ją, aby po powrocie na północ dała znać jego chorążym, aby obsadzili Fosę Cailin. W drodze powrotnej spotkała rzeczonego karła. Uwięziła go i, aby zmylić ewentualną pogoń, zawiozła do Orlego Gniazda, do swojej siostry Lysy. Lysa Arryn przyznała karłowi wolność w obrębie zamku, ale kiedy wyznał on, że nie zabił Jona Arryna, uwięziła go w jednej z podniebnych cel Orlego Gniazda. Tyrion, za pomocą strażnika Morda, przesłał Lysie wiadomość, że chce przyznać się do winy. Przyprowadzony przed oblicze lorda Roberta zażądał próby walki. Po zwycięstwie jego najemnika Bronna, Lysa wypędziła karła. Catelyn, zaproponowała, że weźmie jej syna na wychowanie do Winterfell, gdyż to lepiej by mu zrobiło. Wściekła Lysa odpowiedziała, że jeżeli spróbuje zabrać jej syna, wyleci przez Księżycowe Drzwi. Nie widząc sensu w dalszym przebywaniu w Orlim Gnieździe, Cat powróciła na północ do Białego Portu, razem ze swym wujem, Bryndenem Tullym i ser Rodrikiem Casselem, którego mianowała kasztelanem Winterfell. Po dotarciu do ruin Fosy Cailin, Cat spotkała obozującą tam armię jej syna, który wyruszał na wojnę, aby uwolnić swego ojca, uwięzionego przez Królową. Robb przedstawił jej plany i wieści z Dorzecza, a matka doradziła mu i zaproponowała, aby w nadchodzącej bitwie uczynił dowódcą lorda Roose Boltona. Po dotarciu pod Bliźniaki, siedzibę Rodu Frey, jej syn został zaproszony na negocjacje. W obawie, że zostanie uwięziony, Cat zaproponowała, że to ona będzie pertraktować z lordem Walderem Freyem. Udało jej się wynegocjować możliwość dysponowania siłami Freyów oraz prawo przejścia na drugi brzeg rzeki. W zamian, Robb miał poślubić jedną z córek lub wnuczek lorda Waldera, przyjąć jego syna Olyvara Freya jako giermka, a jeżeli znajdzie się jej córka Arya, to poślubi syna Waldera, Elmara Freya. Miała również przyjąć na wychowanie do Winterfell dwóch wnuków Waldera. Towarzyszyła Robbowi do bitwy w Szepczącym Lesie, gdzie była jej obserwatorką. W czasie walki pojmano Jaimego Lannistera. Cat zamierzała wymienić go na córki i męża, jednak Ned został ścięty. Po odbiciu jej brata z niewoli oraz zakończeniu oblężenia Riverrun, załamana po śmierci męża, spotkała się z umierającym ojcem. Na naradzie próbowała przekonać lordów Północy i Dorzecza do pokoju, jednak jej wysiłki spełzły na niczym, a lordowie ogłosili jej syna Królem Północy i Tridentu. W Starciu królów, brała udział w przekazywaniu warunków pokoju do Królewskiej Przystani przez ser Cleosa Freya. Młody król początkowo chciał odesłać ją do Bliźniaków, aby wybrała mu żonę, jednak z powodu braku posłów wysłał ją do Renly’ego Baratheona, aby pertraktowała ewentualny sojusz. Cat dotarła do obozu Renly’ego w czasie turnieju w Gorzkim Moście. W tym samym czasie król Stannis zaatakował Koniec Burzy. Catelyn wyruszyła tam razem z Renlym. Pod Końcem Burzy nawoływała braci do zaprzestania bratobójczej walki i sprzymierzenia się przeciwko Lannisterom. Mimo tego, obaj Baratheonowie postawili na wojnę. Dzień przed bitwą Renly został zamordowany w tajemniczych okolicznościach przez cień Stannisa. Catelyn uciekła z obozu, zabierając ze sobą Brienne z Tarthu, którą niesłusznie oskarżono o zamordowanie króla. Po jej ucieczce większość wojsk Renly’ego przeszła na stronę Stannisa. Pani Kamienne Serce Po Krwawych Godach, Catelyn, wskrzeszona przez Berica Dondarriona, przybrała imię Pani Kamienne Serce i została dowódcą Bractwa bez Chorągwi. Przepełniona chęcią zemsty, skazywała na śmierć każdego, kogo uważała za zdrajcę. W Uczcie dla wron spotyka Brienne i, nie wierząc w to, że dziewczyna jest jej wierna, każe jej wybierać: albo ta zabije Jaimego Lannistera, albo zostanie powieszona. Brienne wyznaje jej, że Jaime się zmienił i odmawia dokonania wyboru. Jednak tuż przed egzekucją krzyczy jedno słowo. Pojawienia Galeria CatelynS1Promo.jpg Catelyn Stark.jpg Catelyn 1x01.jpg House Stark and retainers.jpg|Catelyn i jej rodzina oczekują przybycia króla. Eddard and Petyr 1x03.png|Cat powstrzymuje Eddarda. Tyrion, Cat and Vardis at the Eyrie.jpg|Catelyn i ser Vardis Egen przedstawiają Tyriona. Catelyn_stark_Season_2.jpg Catelyn-stark-michelle-fairley-helen-sloan.jpeg BrienneAndCatelynMeet.jpg|Cat spotyka Brienne. Ladystark.jpg|Catelyn podczas pogrzebu lorda Hostera. CatelynS3Promo.jpg BlackWalderMurder3x09.jpg|Catelyn przed śmiercią. Kategoria:Ród Stark Kategoria:Ród Tully Kategoria:Mieszkańcy północy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Winterfell Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Dorzecza Kategoria:Wyznawcy Wiary Siedmiu Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Riverrun Kategoria:Narratorzy Kategoria:Ofiary Krwawych Godów Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Martwi de:Catelyn Stark en:Catelyn Stark es:Catelyn Tully fr:Catelyn Stark it:Catelyn Tully ro:Catelyn Stark (serial) ru:Кейтилин Старк uk:Кейтілін Старк zh:凯特琳·徒利